earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Baxter Stockman
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Baxter Stockman: 1964 - 1987 Not much is known about Baxter's early life, aside from the fact that it clearly wasn't a happy one. As a child prodigy, he was often teased and bullied by classmates at school. He may have been abused by his parents as well... and now knowing his criminal dealings, I wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow responsible for the fire that claimed their lives shortly after he attained his first doctorate's degree (at the age of nineteen). Baxter met Kirby O'Neil shortly after his parents' demise when he was studying for his second doctorate's degree and working part-time as a lab assistant at Ivy University. My father was a student at Ivy U at the time and the two collaborated on a number of projects together. Baxter was even the best man at my father's wedding. Baxter Stockman: 1987 - 2009 A month prior to the intrinsic explosions of 1987, Baxter convinced my father not to take a job in New York City. When my father realized that Baxter had saved his life, he became indebted to Stockman and when Stockman later asked him to join him in moving across the country to accept jobs at Star City's new STAR Labs installation, my father agreed. Of course, what we didn't know then was that Baxter had been recruited by Oroku Saki to help verify the validity of alien technology and had become privy to certain details concerning the Safinat Dakhma's involvement in the Manhattaning. Using his access to Brainiac tech as an employee of STAR Labs, Baxter had an excuse for claiming he had invented an "ooze" (when in fact it was given to him by the Utrom) and began to perform a number of experiments with it, eventually creating the base mutagenic compound. The purpose for his research, as far as my father knew, was to overhaul modern medicine with a drug that could overcome any ailment or genetic fault. But what the true goal was is to create a substance which could be used to create a truly indestructible life-form for the Utrom and the Foot to use to make immortal armies and sustain the lives of its leadership forever. Baxter Stockman: 2009 - 2016 When the Foot stopped by STAR Labs to incentivize Stockman with one of their weekly reminders, a mutagen canister was knocked over and spilled on the terrarium of four turtles and the cage of a lab rat. The animals mutated over the course of the weekend and accidentally started a fire which consumed the STAR Labs building, destroying much of Stockman's research. Though he remained in the employ of the Foot, his work was greatly set back and he lost his lab partner who chose to spend more time at home following the fire. Eventually, after the demon invasion of Star City, Oroku Saki summoned Baxter to inform him that the Foot had encountered four mutant turtles. After Baxter confirmed the turtles weren't his creations, he studied some of the turtles' blood and realized that they had mutated due to what had been assumed would have been a lethal overdose of mutagen. Armed with this information, Baxter's research was given new life. He soon gave Shredder several batches of mutant soldiers and began making new mutagen with the "ooze" provided by the Utrom. However, he could not produce the mind-enhancing mutagen without the blood of the rat who started it all. So to track down the rat, Baxter returned to robotics...Network Files: Baxter Stockman 1 Baxter Stockman: 2016 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Yeah, so elephant in the room, Baxter is my godfather. He and my father were close friends. It made sense for my dad to pick him as my godfather, but you know me and Baxter were never close. He's not that friendly of a guy. He spends so much time in his own big-brain, he doesn't have much social skills. So I got zero problems with the TMNT kicking his butt. * (Submitted by Operator) Yeah, he's probably definitely a no-good bad buy, but... he's got lawyers up the yin-yang. We've connected him to all manner of shady deals but nothing sticks to the guy. He's definitely an integral part to the plans of the Foot and their alien allies. Even if we did get him locked up, they'd probably just break him out and sequester him away. Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Level Intellect ** World-Class Biologist ** World-Cass Chemist ** World-Class Geneticist ** World-Class Roboticist Engineer * Access to Utrom Technology * Incredible Wealth * Protected by Foot Clan * Protected by General Krang's Utrom Militia * Protected by Mouser Mechanoids * Protected by TCRI Security Weaknesses * Easily Provoked to Anger * Few Social Skills * Prone to Panicking When Frightened * Zero Combat Skills Trivia and Notes Trivia * Baxter despises Star City's current mayor, Frederick Tuckman. Partial because of his policies, but mostly because he married his ex-wife. Links and References * Appearances of Baxter Stockman * Character Gallery: Baxter Stockman Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Scientists Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Engineers Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:African Americans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Star Citian Category:Height 6' 1" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity